


Camellias

by thebriars



Series: Agapanthus and Arcacia [4]
Category: Victoria ITV
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Victorian Flower Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: Camellia (gratitude, perfection)Summer evenings had returned at last.





	Camellias

**Author's Note:**

> drumfred is back y'all

The summer evenings had returned and the sky was gold again. Alfred loved them. He loved the sickly sweet air in the garden and the glimmering pool and the warmth on his skin. He loved to wander the gardens and soak up the beauty, wondering how anyone could call the palace glorious when there were sunny Scot eves.

It helped that Edward was there.

The sun sparkled in his eyes and hair and made him glow. The camellias in the garden filled his head with brash ideas: kiss him, hold him, make him yours. Drag him back to your room and get tangled in the sheets.

He said something- he couldn't remember what. Something about the enchantment of a summer night.

Alfred remembered, however, the feel of the sun on his face, his eyes narrowed against the blinding light, Edward's hesitant expression, and then a hand on his cheek and soft lips on his and _oh, okay, this is real._

One kiss. Two. A third, a hand on his waist and the rock of two bodies at the edge of a pool and sunlight and the heavy scent of camellias.

A perfect summer evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these babes


End file.
